77th Hunger Games
by booksarecool
Summary: Please create some tributes for the 77th Hunger Games CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, a few weeks back I did a submit your own tribute story but it didn't turn out good. So I'm starting a new one this time I'll try to update more. Give me some good tributes!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Do they take tesserae or not:**

**Opinion of the capitol:**

**Family and friends:**

**History:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Token:**

**Romance:**

**Alliance:**

**Interview angle:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**That's it. Please review or pm me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I just wanted to update the tributes so far.**

**District 1**

**Female: Victory Evans-18 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Isaiah Kingston-18 (The unknown banana)**

**District 2**

**Female: Fiona Hazel-17**

**Male:**

**District 3**

**Female: Vivienne (Vivie) Hartland-12 (me)**

**Male:**

**District 4**

**Female: Ripple Jayleen- (IceTigers)**

**Male: Accose Trident-15 (BookLuvr8)**

**District 5**

**Female: Zena Springfield-13**

**Male:**

**District 6**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 7**

**Female: Acacia "Ace" March-16 (Cloudy-NightMareQueen)**

**Male:**

**District 8**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 9**

**Female: Alura Stefon-16 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Mason Steidle-16(me)**

**District 10**

**Female: Rae Delgo-12 (BookLuvr8)**

**Male:**

**District 11**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 12**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Thank you to all who submitted tributes we still need more! I need 13 more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I just wanted to update the tributes so far.**

**District 1**

**Female: Victory Evans-18 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Isaiah Kingston-18 (The unknown banana)**

**District 2**

**Female: Fiona Hazel-17**

**Male:**

**District 3**

**Female: Vivienne (Vivie) Hartland-12 (me)**

**Male:**

**District 4**

**Female: Ripple Jayleen-15 (IceTigers)**

**Male: Accose Trident-15 (BookLuvr8)**

**District 5**

**Female: Zena Springfield-13**

**Male: Axel Jieden-15**

**District 6**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 7**

**Female: Acacia "Ace" March-16 (Cloudy-NightMareQueen)**

**Male:**

**District 8**

**Female: Ilayda "Lay" Sfortle (S isn't pronounced)**

**Male: Julius Lorile-16 **

**District 9**

**Female: Alura Stefon-16 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Mason Steidle-16(me)**

**District 10**

**Female: Rae Delgo-12 (BookLuvr8)**

**Male:**

**District 11**

**Female: Iridian-13 (stuart7)**

**Male:**

**District 12**

**Female: Radalyn "Rady" Carter-15**

**Male:**

**Thank you to all who submitted tributes we still need more! I need 8 more!**


	4. Please Submit Tributes!

**PLEASE OH PLEASE SUBMIT MORE TRIBUTES I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	5. Update

**Hello I just wanted to update the tributes so far.**

**District 1**

**Female: Victory Evans-18 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Isaiah Kingston-18 (The unknown banana)**

**District 2**

**Female: Fiona Hazel-17**

**Male: Samson Eaglewit-15 (Blastedpyro)**

**District 3**

**Female: Vivienne (Vivie) Hartland-12 (me)**

**Male:**

**District 4**

**Female: Ripple Jayleen-15 (IceTigers)**

**Male: Accose Trident-15 (BookLuvr8)**

**District 5**

**Female: Zena Springfield-13**

**Male: Axel Jieden-15**

**District 6**

**Female: Macadrian Sophina-16 (I3Finnick)**

**Male: Jude 'Jujubee' Wells-14 (The unknown banana)**

**District 7**

**Female: Acacia "Ace" March-16 (Cloudy-NightMareQueen)**

**Male: Lynton Fosfer-17 (StardustWishes)**

**District 8**

**Female: Ilayda "Lay" Sfortle (S isn't pronounced)**

**Male: Julius Lorile-16 **

**District 9**

**Female: Alura Stefon-16 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Mason Steidle-16(me)**

**District 10**

**Female: Rae Delgo-12 (BookLuvr8)**

**Male:**

**District 11**

**Female: Iridian Enrohtah-13 (stuart7)**

**Male: Vincent Hugh-13 ( The unknown banana)**

**District 12**

**Female: Radalyn "Rady" Carter-15**

**Male: Miguel Ramierez-12 (Eddie)**

**Thank you to all who submitted tributes we still need more! I need 2 more!**


	6. Final tribute list

**Hello I just wanted to update the tributes so far.**

**District 1**

**Female: Victory Evans-18 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Isaiah Kingston-18 (The unknown banana)**

**District 2**

**Female: Fiona Hazel-17**

**Male: Samson Eaglewit-15 (Blastedpyro)**

**District 3**

**Female: Vivienne (Vivie) Hartland-12 (me)**

**Male: Lexon Firebird-16**

**District 4**

**Female: Ripple Jayleen-15 (IceTigers)**

**Male: Accose Trident-15 (BookLuvr8)**

**District 5**

**Female: Zena Springfield-13**

**Male: Axel Jieden-15**

**District 6**

**Female: Macadrian Sophina-16 (I3Finnick)**

**Male: Jude 'Jujubee' Wells-14 (The unknown banana)**

**District 7**

**Female: Acacia "Ace" March-16 (Cloudy-NightMareQueen)**

**Male: Lynton Fosfer-17 (StardustWishes)**

**District 8**

**Female: Ilayda "Lay" Sfortle (S isn't pronounced)**

**Male: Julius Lorile-16 **

**District 9**

**Female: Alura Stefon-16 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Mason Steidle-16(me)**

**District 10**

**Female: Rae Delgo-12 (BookLuvr8)**

**Male: Maks Gridoff-18 **

**District 11**

**Female: Iridian Enrohtah-13 (stuart7)**

**Male: Vincent Hugh-13 ( The unknown banana)**

**District 12**

**Female: Radalyn "Rady" Carter-15**

**Male: Miguel Ramierez-12 (Eddie)**

**Thank you to all who submitted tributes we still need more! I need 0 more! Yay reapings coming up**

**SPONSOR POINTS (how to use them) :**

**100 points- cheese and crackers, little bottle of water, a pack of bandages, hand-warmers**

**200 points- first aid kit, empty backpack, bigger water bottle**

**300 points- backpack with food and storage stuff, set of throwing knives, clothing, biggest water bottle**

**400 points- Sleeping bag, tent, complex weapons**

**500 point- complex medicine**

**How to get them:**

**Submit a tribute: 100 points (girl or boy)**

**Wright a good review: 100 points**

**Answer the questions along the way about my story: 200 points**


	7. district 1 reaping

**Hello, I am now starting reapings. So here it is.** BookAddictForLife beta'd this.

**Victory Evans POV**

**I woke up knowing what day it was, and hoping it wasn't. It was reaping day. Since this is district one this is a huge deal, especially for my dad, because he has made me train ever since I was five against my will. My mom is too scared to stop him, and I just can't. If I do, he'll just train Sunshine instead, and I can't let him do that. I argue with him constantly, but he just ignores me. Fortunately, I've managed to keep him from training her, as long as I do what he says.**

"**Hurry up Victory! This is the day!" my dad screamed from downstairs. I didn't respond, which is normal for me. Sunshine skipped into my room and put my breakfast on my desk.**

"**Thanks Sunshine," I said, a small smile coming to my lips.**

"**You're welcome," she said, skipping away. Oh, how I love my sister, Sunshine. Whenever I'm feeling bad she can just cheer me up. And of course, she adores me. I'm her idol. I put on my beautiful green dress. On it there are beautiful waves from a little above the waist and down to my feet. I left my wavy blond hair down so you could see my natural caramel highlights, and I slipped on my sandals.**

"**Let's go," my father said. We walked out, and I was hoping he would forget to tell me to volunteer if I didn't get chosen, but of course he just had to start talking again.**

"**So, Victory, I'm just telling you that if you don't get picked, volunteer and that's final. This is your last year to shine," he said with his strict voice.**

"**No! I won't! I'm not going to risk my life just because you want me to. You know I don't want this! You do! But it's **_**my **_**life, not yours. So you don't decide what I do!" I just blurted out, wishing I wouldn't have. I couldn't even imagine what he would do to me. It seemed to stop him from talking though, and then it was just an awkward silence, though I could tell he was angry with me. When we got there I went to the 18 year old section and saw my best and only friend, Aderyn Sprinton. **

"**Hi Addy," I said to her.**

"**Oh hi! How's it going?" She replied.**

"**Long story!" I told her. The mayor went up and started talking. I don't get why they still do that, because no one ever listens. Then the escort, Castor Hondon, comes up, walks to the girl's ball, and announces "Victory Evans". I walk up on stage, acting tough and brave although inside I'm scared. Then he walked to the boy's ball and announced, "Isaiah Kingston". He was also 18. I've seen him around before, but never really talked to him. He is muscular and has shiny ****black hair**** that goes down to his shoulders. He looked me in the eye and it looked like he was about to kill me right here, even though we would probably be in an alliance when it got to the games. We got sent to a private room. I thought everything that was happening was over, just when my family came in. **

"**There dad, are you happy now? I'm going to be in the games, and I'm supposing you're happy about it! Your dream has come true! Now, one of your kids might die and will you care? Of course you won't, because all you care about is yourself!" I screamed out, now feeling out of breath. He had a stunned look on his face and didn't say a word, so I went over and gave Sunshine a huge hug, hoping this was all just a nightmare. Sunshine was crying, but there wasn't anything I could do to comfort her. I was about to burst into tears myself. I told my father that he wasn't allowed to train Sunshine, no matter what happened to me. Then they were told to leave. About a minute later Aderyn came in, sobbing. We hugged, and then let go and she took a ****charm bracelet**** out of her pocket.**

**"Whenever you feel stuck, or lost, look at these charms and think about what they represent in your life. And remember, I'm always going to be there for you, even if I'm not actually there," she tells me.**

**It had a heart charm, a sun charm, a daisy charm, and a butterfly charm. I felt the tears threaten to come, but held them back for Addy's sake. The heart represented all I care for and love. The sun charm represented Sunshine, and everything that would be a crime to forget about her. The daisy charm represented delicacy and pureness, because everyone has a soft side, even me, and the butterfly represented the possibility of making it out of the games alive. She hugged me again and then she had to leave. I sat there in the silence for a few moments, trying to figure out just how I was going to survive this. Sure I have trained my whole life just about, but I hated the games. I let my head fall into my hands, and finally, I let the tears come.**

**You get 100 points for letting your tribute die in the bloodbath.**


	8. district 2 reaping

**Hi, I'm back already and when you answer the questions at the bottom to get sponsor points tell who they are going to. Thank you!**

**Samson Eaglewit POV**

**I'm running faster, faster, faster. I'm taking my morning run. I do this every day, even reaping day. I'm going home now to get ready for the reapings. When I get home I take a shower and comb my hair just to mess it up again. Then I put on my clothes, a black shirt and pants that show my muscles. I got a piece of toast and went over to my sister's house. She was waiting for me by the front door to talk through some stuff with me since she is all I have. She won the ****Hunger Games**** before, so she had some advice for me because there was a good chance I would be picked. Every year I would take a lot of tesserae because I wanted to be picked, not volunteer. When I got there all my sister said was **

"**Hi. We'll talk on the way." We walked a ways and then she said, "Now, if you get picked act tough and just walk up ok, and I heard you don't really want to be in an alliance with the careers. Well, I suggest you do if you want to stay alive. Just for a while until at least 10 people die, okay?" Then when we got there I went to the 15 year old section and sat down just when the mayor came up and announced a whole bunch of stuff. Then finally the escort Harry Trest came up and walked to the girl's ball. He then announced, "Fiona Hazel." She walked up. She is 17. It didn't really matter to me though. Then he walked to the boy's ball and announced "Samson Eaglewit." I can't believe it! He actually announced **_**my **_**name. I walked on stage with a big smile on my face. Then Fiona and I shook hands. I got sent into this room where people could say goodbye to me. My sister came in.**

"**Good luck and win." she said, and then left and I was alone.**

The question for this chapter is: What kind of dress did Victory wear for the reapings?

That's all thank you!


	9. Just Saying

**Hi it's me I'm just telling you that I have a poll on my story. It's for who's your favorite character is.**


	10. district 3 reaping

**Hello I just wanted to update the tributes so far.**

**District 1**

**Female: Victory Evans-18 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Isaiah Kingston-18 (The unknown banana)**

**District 2**

**Female: Fiona Hazel-17**

**Male: Samson Eaglewit-15 (Blastedpyro)**

**District 3**

**Female: Vivienne (Vivie) Hartland-12 (me)**

**Male: Lexon Firebird-16**

**District 4**

**Female: Ripple Jayleen-15 (IceTigers)**

**Male: Accose Trident-15 (BookLuvr8)**

**District 5**

**Female: Zena Springfield-13**

**Male: Axel Jieden-15**

**District 6**

**Female: Macadrian Sophina-16 (I3Finnick)**

**Male: Jude 'Jujubee' Wells-14 (The unknown banana)**

**District 7**

**Female: Acacia "Ace" March-16 (Cloudy-NightMareQueen)**

**Male: Lynton Fosfer-17 (StardustWishes)**

**District 8**

**Female: Ilayda "Lay" Sfortle (S isn't pronounced)**

**Male: Julius Lorile-16 **

**District 9**

**Female: Alura Stefon-16 (BookAddictForLife)**

**Male: Mason Steidle-16(me)**

**District 10**

**Female: Rae Delgo-12 (BookLuvr8)**

**Male: Maks Gridoff-18 **

**District 11**

**Female: Iridian Enrohtah-13 (stuart7)**

**Male: Vincent Hugh-13 ( The unknown banana)**

**District 12**

**Female: Radalyn "Rady" Carter-15**

**Male: Miguel Ramierez-12 (Eddie)**

**Thank you to all who submitted tributes we still need more! I need 0 more! Yay reapings coming up**

**SPONSOR POINTS (how to use them) :**

**100 points- cheese and crackers, little bottle of water, a pack of bandages, hand-warmers**

**200 points- first aid kit, empty backpack, bigger water bottle**

**300 points- backpack with food and storage stuff, set of throwing knives, clothing, biggest water bottle**

**400 points- Sleeping bag, tent, complex weapons**

**500 point- complex medicine**

**How to get them:**

**Submit a tribute: 100 points (girl or boy)**

**Wright a good review: 100 points**

**Answer the questions along the way about my story: 200 points**


	11. Spnsor Points

Hi I'm going to add up sponsor points.

BookAddictForLife-1100points

The unknown banana-600points

Anonymous me (Fiona Hazel)-200points

Blastedpyro-100points

ApplePieAndBrightBlueSkies-200points

IceTigers-300points

Eddie-500points

I3Finnick-200points

Cloudy-NightMareQueen-300points

StardustWishes-100points

BooksForever-200points

Stuart7-200points


	12. the real district 3 reapings

**Hi, I'm updating again. Now please consider going on my profile and to my poll and vote for who your favorite character. Try to do one that isn't your own. Thank you!**

**Lexon Firebird's POV**

**I get out of bed and look in my closet. Since its reaping day, I'll try to****wear something nice. I don't like that some people take reaping day as a happy holiday. It sure isn't a happy day for the people who get sent to the ****Hunger Games****. So, I pick out my dark pants and my long sleeve dark blue shirt. Then I slipped on my tenni-shoes, and swiftly gell my hair back. I run downstairs where my mom is making toast. I sit down at the table, just thinking about what I would do if my name got picked, and more about what my mom would do. I'm all she has. When I was five, my dad left with my twin sister to start a new life in the capitol. She was my best friend until she left. My mom then set the breakfast down on table and I started nibbling on my toast.**

"**I know, Lexon. I'm nervous too. I mean, if you get picked, what would I do without you? I already lost Lexa. I can't lose you too," she said, worry in her voice.**

"**Mom, I'll be ok, even if I do get picked." I replied. We then walked to the town square, where the reapings took place. I went to the sixteen year old section where I saw Joy, but before I could even say hi to her the mayor came up to announce previous Hunger Games winners from district three. Then, finally, the escort, Ethny Traump, came up and walked up to the girl's ball. Then she announced "Vivienne Hartland." Vivienne was a twelve year old. I've seen her around before. Then Ethny walked to the boys ball and then announced "Lexon Firebird." WHAT? She said **_**my**_** name. I walked up, staring at Joy. You could see the fright in her eyes. So, me and Vivienne shook hands and then were sent to different rooms. When I got in the room all I could think about was Joy and my mom. Just then my mother came in crying her eyes out. **

"**Mom… Mom! I told you already I'm coming back to you, you don't have to worry," I said.**

"**But what if you don't? What would I do then?" my mom replied. I didn't have enough time to answer her question because she got taken out of the room. A while later Joy came in crying and jumped into my arms. I've had a crush on her for a while and now is the time to tell her.**

"**Joy," I say softly, my voice threatening to break.**

"**Yes? What is it?" she asks, and her face softens a little**

"**I… I…," I struggle to get it out. I have to tell her. Now may be my only chance.**

"**You what?" Her voice is soft, hopeful, and the dried tears on her face nearly break my heart.**

"**I like you!" I finally blurted out, my cheeks immediately starting to turn pink. She had a stunned look on her face, and I was afraid of her rejection. It was silent fopr a long time, and finally her eyes met mine.**

**"Oh, Lexon," she whispers, tears once again starting to fall over her cheeks. Then, as quick as a hummingbird's wings, she leans in and kisses me softly on the lips before hurrying out of the room, her sobs filling the empty hall. **

**There that is district 3 reapings. Hope you like:)**

**The question is : How many people did Samson's sister tell Samson to wait to die until he leaves the careers?**


	13. District 4 reaping

**Hi, it's me again. It's time to update.**

**Ripple**** Jayleen POV**

**Of course today just has to be reaping day. Today is the day my parents push me most to volunteer for the ****Hunger Games****. Besides pushing me, my parents just ignore me, so I just put that aside for now and pick out what I'm going to wear for the reapings. I picked out my blue green dress and slipped on the bubble skirt underneath. Then I just quickly brushed my copper hair out. I ran down the stairs and quickly ate my breakfast that I had to make myself. My parents were just looking at me. **

"**What?" I asked rudely.**

"**All we have to say is that you better volunteer," my mom said.**

"**Oh, sure I will," I said with sarcasm in my voice.**

"**You better," my dad said back, but I just stare at him with disgust on my face "Or else."**

"**Or else what?" I challenged. **

"**Who cares? All that matters is that you will volunteer, and that's final," my mom replied. After that I left having an empty feeling in my stomach, even though I just ate. When we finally got there I went straight to the 15 year old section and saw my best friend, Pearl.**

"**Hi Pearl," I said.**

"**Hi Ripple," she replied. Just then the mayor came up, announced everything, and then was done, finally. The escort, Amelia Edgehardt, came up and walked to girl's ball and announced "April Denton." Right before April could sit up I said,**

"**I volunteer". Pearl stared at me with her mouth open. I just walked up. I caved in to my parents pushing. I couldn't stand it any longer. Then Amelia asked me "What's your name?"**

"**Ripple Jayleen," I answered, my head held high. Then she walked to the boy's ball and announced "Acoose Trident." He was my age and very muscular. He was handsome, too, but not my type. Then we shook hands and were sent into separate rooms. A while later Pearl came in. She still had that stunned look on her face.**

"**Why Ripple, Why?" she asked, her voice shaking. **

"**My parents. I couldn't stand them any longer," I replied.**

"**Win for me Ripple. Win for me." she said, just as she was taken away from me.**

**Then the question for this week is: Who was the escort for district 3? (Try to do it without looking at the chapter)**


End file.
